


Old Habits

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “You’re doing it again.” Merrill pointed out, staring at Seren.





	Old Habits

“You’re doing it again, Vhenan.” Merrill pointed out, staring at Seren.

“Doing what?” Seren asked, flopping down on the bed beside her.

“Plaiting your hair, you do it an awful lot. Especially in front of the Knight-Commander.”

“I am? Sorry about that.” Seren said, dropping her arms to her sides, “Old habits die hard.”

“It’s a habit?”

“Yeah, I usually do it when I’m bored or lose focus. That’s why I never do it when I’m talking to you.” Seren murmured, inching closer.

“The Knight-Commander must be very boring.” Merrill commented, causing Seren to groan loudly.

“You have no idea.”


End file.
